Curly Black
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: Because Akaya wants to have friends that have the same hairstyle as him…


Title: Curly black

Rating: LCC, for Lame Crazy Crack

Characters: Kirihara Akaya, Mizuki Hajime and appearance of Rikkai, Seigaku

Pairings: Implied KiriHiyo

Summary: Because Akaya wants to have friends that have the same hairstyle as him…

Words: 966

Warning(s): Lame cracks ahead…and failed attempts at humor. Not for people who are sensitive to lame cracks and failed humor.

Notes: haru_senpai (LJ), this is dedicated to you, for having so many pairings that we both like in common! SURPISE?

"Akaya! Get on with your laps!" Sanada's voice boomed from somewhere behind him. "Coming! I'm almost done with this…." Akaya shouted over his shoulders. Almost…almost…done! "Now, to forward this invitation…" Akaya grinned as he rubs his hands together, earning Yagyuu a shiver as he ran past him. And so, his plan begins…

--

"Oi, you stupid mushroom head, your phone's vibrating. Get it to stop, it's annoying." Shishido's voice came muffled when he stuck his head into his locker in the stuffy and sweaty clubroom. "Alright, Shishido-senpai. I'm coming," Hiyoshi muttered under his breath as he made his way towards his locker. "gekokujou…" He flipped his phone open and saw that he had an unread E-mail, from _Akaya_ with a smiley face beside it. He smiled a little as he open the mail.

_RE: Curly, black hair gathering!_

_Do you have curly, black hair? Then you're the right person! Come down to the public tennis court just down the street of Rikkai this Sunday noon! From there, we'll play tennis (If you know how to, that is) then we'll go to the arcade, and we'll have lunch at MacDonald. (Hey, I heard that there are limited edition Final Fantasy figurines if you purchase the Happy meal!) We shall be friends…FOREVER! \(n_n)/*_

_Click on the attachment below to view the direction to the public tennis court. _

_ONLY CURLY BLACK HAIR IS ALLOWED! :l Forward to every one in your contact list or you'll get bad luck!_

_Your future-best-friend, _

_Kirihara Akaya_

"…that boy…" Hiyoshi gave a small sigh as he forward the E-mail to his team mates.

--

_In the Fuji's household_

"Hmm, what's this…an E-mail from Tezuka?" The older Fuji clicked on the small icon that opened up a new window on his laptop screen. "...fufu…" Fuji giggled softly as he opened an Instant Messaging window with his adorable brother.

_Fuji_Shuusuke: Ne, Yuuta, accept this file that I'm sending to you right now!_

_Fuji_Yuuta: What do you want, Aniki, I'm busy chatting with Mizuki-san right now!_

_Fuji_Shuusuke: Just accept it! It won't take you long! :)_

_Fuji_Yuuta: Are you sure it's not some baby photos of me?_

'_**Pending file, accept/decline?'**_

…

'_**File accepted…loading complete'**_

_Fuji_Yuuta: ...LOL, Mizuki-san has curly black hair. I think I'll send it to him. Okay, now that this conversation has come to an end, goodbye._

_Fuji_Shuusuke: Wait, Yuuta. I want to chat with you_

_Fuji_Yuuta: ANIKI! I'M IN THE ROOM NEXT TO YOURS! IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, COME TO MY ROOM!_

_Fuji_Shuusuke: Saa…_

_Fuji_Shuusuke has logged off._

"ANIKI! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yuuta shouted as his door flung open. "But you told me to come to your room if I have anything to say. Saa, Yuuta, you have no idea how much things I want to talk to you about. Starting with Mizuki Hajime…" The older of the two Fuji brother opened his usually closed eyes as he inched closer towards Yuuta.

"W-what? N-no! GET AWAY--!"

_**E-mail forwarded to Mizuki Hajime**_

_--_

"What's this? An E-mail from Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki curled his hair with his index finger as he clicked on the link.

"…interesting…I might get some useful information on that player…" He mumbled.

"Now, should I bring my new binoculars or the one that I got for Christmas last year…? Maybe I'll bring both! ...Wait, I'll bring my rackets along! With my superb tennis skills, I might even win a game or two!" Mizuki smiled evilly as he thought about the respect he would gain if he won the match. It might be interesting after all…

--

_Sunday afternoon_

"Kirihara Akaya, I, the superb Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph has arrived…!" Said 'superb' Mizuki waltz into the court at exactly noon that Sunday. Akaya was waiting there for half and hour already and nobody showed up. He turned to the owner of the voice and immediately, his eyes sparkled with joy. "YES! FINALLY SOME ONE! And Niou-senpai said that nobody would come. HE SAID MY IDEA OF MAKING FRIENDS WAS LAME! At least I TRIED making friends…after 'Mura-buchou scolded me for not have friends outside of tennis club." Akaya jumped to his feet and walked towards Mizuki.

"…So, it's the two of us huh, best friend!" Akaya dashed forward and glomped his 'best friend'. "…L-let…go…c-can't brea--!" Mizuki turned blue.

"Oops, sorry, my bad!" Akaya smiled sheepishly as he scratched behind his neck. While Mizuki was taking in deep breath, he saw a tall figure behind Akaya.

"…I THOUGHT YOU SAID; ONLY CURLY BLACK HAIR WAS ALLOWED! HE DOESN'T HAVE CURLY BLACK HAIR! HECK, HE DOESN'T HAVE HAIR!" Mizuki pointed to the tall figure.

_Cough._ "Well, I'm sorry I don't have any hair!" said figure replied as politely as he could, and turned his head away so that Mizuki couldn't see the popping vein on his forehead.

"Ah, about Jackal-senpai…well, 'Mura-buchou asked him to look after me, so that I don't get into trouble with my new best friend. Pfft, I mean I'm already THIRTEEN! I'm mature enough!" Akaya frowned at that thought of someone 'babysitting' him, as what Marui-senpai calls it.

"…never mind. I'm going home!" Mizuki turned on his heels and stalked out of the public court, silently cursing himself for even having a thought of coming to this so-called 'gathering'. Heck, to collect data, even! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE WHEN RIKKAI'S INVOLVED. (Because Rikkai's awesome)

"WAIT, NEW BEST FRIEND. I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

--


End file.
